


Small steps.

by ValkyrieIsabella



Series: Assassin's Creed: Fatherhood [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Connor as a dad, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieIsabella/pseuds/ValkyrieIsabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor finally holds his daughter for the first time since she came home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small steps.

**Author's Note:**

> Assassins as daddys are my favorite things... Ever. 
> 
> X-post from my tumblr.

“How can something be this little…” Connor whispered, gazing down at his newborn daughter. She was on the smaller side, but still a healthy baby.

And Connor was afraid she’d break. A man with a heart of gold was almost deathly afraid of his own child. “I have seen some things, little one… I have. But you’re a different story, completely…” He whispered, the baby sleeping peacefully in his arms. She wasn’t a fussy baby at all, content with being held if she didn’t need something at that exact moment.

Every day for the last week, Connor had tried to gather up the courage to hold his daughter again. Right after she was born, he was fine. But the moment he stepped foot in his home with Y/N trailing behind him with the baby carrier in her arms, his hands would shake like they did when his anxiety started to bother him whenever he decided he wanted to hold Charlotte again.

So holding her now was a big feat for him. Y/N was finally napping in her and Connor’s shared room while he sat quietly in the living room, Charlotte sleeping on the couch beside him so he’d be able to get to her fast when needed. At the first signs of the little one fussing, Connor put his fear aside and cradled the baby to his chest.

Connor moved slowly, as to not wake the child up, and leaned back on the couch, one elbow resting on the arm rest, his daughter’s head resting in the bend of his elbow, the rest of her small body supported by his forearm.

“So little…” He whispered, using his free hand to carefully move the blanket Charlotte was wrapped in more away from her face. He was mostly clueless but knew if Charlotte started crying, her mother would be awake in a heartbeat to help him.

Connor finally let himself relax, shifting to a comfortable position and then moved his child to lay on his chest. She whimpered slightly at the movement and Connor’s eyes widened, silently hoping that the little girl wouldn’t start crying. “Charlotte, please do not cry..” He mumbles quietly, placing his hand on the baby’s back, rubbing small circles to calm her down. In just another moment, she stopped and went back to sleeping soundly. Connor exhaled slightly, smiling.

“I am not sure what kind of father I will be just yet, Charlotte. I am going to try with all I am to be the best, though. I am promising you that much now. I am new at this, but… I am still going to try.” Connor whispered, keeping his eyes on Charlotte. He knew she was too small to really understand the meaning behind any of his words, but he wanted her to know from the beginning that he loved her and would do everything in his power to protect her.

“I love you, little one…” He whispers, kissing the top of his baby girl’s head.


End file.
